


The Afterparty

by panicatmydisco



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatmydisco/pseuds/panicatmydisco
Summary: What occurs after Murdoch’s bachelor party between Henry and George.
Relationships: George Crabtree/Henry Higgins, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 6





	The Afterparty

“What did you think of that dancer Henry?” George asked undoing his shirt buttons. 

He looked over to Henry, still in his dress clothes and looking slightly buzzed. His shirt was ruffled, his eyes hazy, and his walk a bit sloppy. George loved him like this. Drinks always loosened Henry up and brought out his playful side.   
  
“Pretty.” Henry declared before talking big strides towards George, “Not as pretty as you though.” 

“Now Henry,” George started but he was stopped as Henry pushed him back.

Henry shoved George back onto his mattress with a fire in his eyes.

“Pretty is not the right word for you George.”

Henry straddled George’s torso looking down at him with a mischievous glint. George felt his stomach do flips as the other man took control. George loved it when Henry took control. 

“What did _you_ think of her George?” Henry asked pressing and angling his hips down so they met George deliciously. “I saw your big eyes widen, what was going through that thick head of yours?” 

George would be offended if he didn’t hear the jealous undertones in Henry’s voice. Henry was possessive. He couldn’t stand it if George even gave a sideways glance to a lady or man for that matter. Ever since the whole Dr. Grace escapade Henry had a possessive streak that couldn’t be contained. George had only courted Emily because he hadn’t even thought Henry liked him. He had been sure his feelings weren’t reciprocated. He hadn’t wanted to get punched by his best friend. 

“She was quite pretty yes.” George pretended to think. “I quite liked her hair.”

”You’re playing a dangerous game Crabtree.” Henry glowered pining George’s arms above his head. 

“Maybe I want to play,” George responded bucking his hips up. 

Henry looked lethal and glared down at George before giving him a devious grin. George gasped when Henry nipped at his jaw. 

“Who do you belong to?” Henry whispered against the shell on George’s ear. 

“You.” George gasped out his big round eyes fluttering shut. 

“Look at me.” Henry growled out. “Look at me when I talk to you.”   
  
George immediately did as told looking up at the other man shyly.   
  
“You’re all mine aren’t you sweetheart?” Henry murmured looking into the other man’s eyes. 

George was often stubborn and could be a pain in someone’s ass if he wanted, but when he was alone with Henry all that vanished. George melted into submission under Henry. He wouldn’t have it any other way. When he was with Henry he felt safe, loved, and like he could let go. It was what he needed. So nights like these, when Henry would sneak up into George’s room, George would have what he wanted, what he needed, and that was Henry.   
  
“All yours Henry.” George responded his eyes blown wide with desire.   
  
“That’s right sweetheart, you’re all mine.” Henry pressed kisses all along George’s face before finally meeting his lips. 

They kissed passionately, lips clashing like water against the shoreline. George pushing up into Henry, and Henry grounding down to meet him. 

When they broke apart Henry gazed down at George like he was the most precious thing. 

“I love you George,” Henry murmured. 

“And I love you Henry Higgins,” George whispered back. 


End file.
